


Hit By An Angel

by zoopdedo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor and Romance, Romance, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoopdedo/pseuds/zoopdedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say destiny is one to strike suddenly, a head on collision with no warning whatsoever. Well, for Peridots situation, getting hit by a car was not what she had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Angel

To put it all simply, I was fucked up.

Ms. Diamond, the charming boss of mine, was going hysterical with the amount of missed calls on my phone. It was just one of those days where my lovely piece of shit for a car decides to break down.

"C'mmmoon!" I hummed to the crosswalk's stop sign, bouncing up and down nervously. "Hurry up already!"

The temptation to throw my briefcase at the stupid piece of machinery was growing more and more stronger…even though I was well aware that my scrawny arms would no doubt only succeed in making it only a fourth of the way.

I felt my phone buzz. Looking down at it, I gave a mental groan before at last giving into the stinkin' ladies demands.

"Yo."

"Yo. YO?!" her voice was filled with static at the sudden high pitch of her yell. "Is that how you properly address your boss? Or soon to be ex-boss if you don't get your sorry excuse for an ass to this building this instant!"

_God I really hate her sometimes._

"Look," I began rubbing the bridge of my nose stressfully. "My car broke down and I got stuck walking the streets. At the moment specifically, I'm waiting on this stupid light to turn red and LET ME PASS. If your could just give me a few more min-"

"Run the red!" she shrieked. I held the phone away from my ear monetarily before immediately putting it back.

"Jeez, just -"

"These are pro's you're making wait Peridot!" she quickly interrupted. "The best at the best in video game designing! If you're not down here in five minutes, I'M taking over and YOU'RE FIRED!"

"What!?" I screeched into the phone. "Ms. Diamond, just…just stall for me! I'll be there in less than ten mi-"

"I want you here NOW!" she roared. There was heavy breathing in the background as I remained silent. I braced myself for another fit of screaming rage, but instead got an even more terrifying alternative.

"Peridot."

"Yes Ms. Diamond," I answered obediently.

"What are you wearing?"

"…oh! Um...ha ha…" I gulped, "…does…does it…matter?" I finished with a squeak.

"Peridot," her voice was steely calm. "Are you wearing those disgusting beach shorts and that highly inappropriate 'Don't Touch My Shit' shirt?"

I looked down at my outfit and cringed. "…maybe," I peeped.

"Peridot."

"Yes?"

"If your scrawny ass isn't here in two minutes, you're fired." And with that last lovely sentence, she hung up.

_Two minutes? Who does this lady think I am? A fucking marathon runner?!_

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I shouted, glaring at my phone angrily. And it was there, I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. I asked, asked with the most sincerity I could summon from the depths of my heart. I asked to whoever was watching over me from above.

_Just turn the fucking stoplight red._

Timidly, I looked up. The traffic light was still bright and green.

"Oh for fucks sake!" I cried. "Turn red already!"

It was as if God himself was just aiming to make my life even worse. The green light gazed at me mockingly as I stomped my feet in frustration. "UNNNNGgggh," I pointed a finger over at the stoplight. " Well fuck you!"

Of course there was no following response. So…time to switch the plan B.

I stuck my head out onto the road, looking nervously left to right. The street looked abandoned enough. Without waiting for my sense of doubt to stop me, I dashed off the sidewalk and sprinted hard for the other side.

_C'mon legs! Faaaasster! Almooost there! Get a god damn move o-_

I was snapped out of my thoughts abruptly when I heard the screeching of tires. As if in slow motion, I looked to my right, barely catching a glimpse of the horrified expression of a woman before I was knocked off my feet and sent flying in the opposite direction. Momentum became my enemy as I felt my shoulder connect with the pavement, grazing the area before catching on and rolling a couple feet from the car; feeling the skims of the pavement on my skin before friction finally stopped me in my place, face first to the ground of course.

_I think I'm dead…_

I groaned, rolling myself onto my back.

_Oh God. Everything hurts right now._

"Oh my goodness!" a feminine voice called out. There was the sound of clinking heels towards me. "Hey!" a soft hand rested itself on my shoulder.

"Hmpf," was all I could get out.

There was a poke on my forehead. Then another on my cheek. "Are you dead?"

_The fuck is this clod doing?_

"Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no no no no NO! I killed a person! I killed a PERSON! Oh my GOD. OH MY GOD! I…I think I'm gonna…hehohehoHEHOHEHOHHEEHOOOO…"

I blinked open my eyes and steadied my crooked glasses, which had surprisingly somehow managed to stay on my face throughout the whole tumbling. Glancing over to my side, I looked over at her warily.

And Jesus…

_…hot…damn._

Her whole body was looming over me, the sunlight being blocked from behind her and therefore enhancing the angelical look to her already sexy figure, curves that could clearly be seen in the dazzling ocean azure dress she was wearing. Her round eyes were unfocused and blurry, chest heaving hard, showing clear signs of an upcoming panic attack.

Lolling my head to the left, I spotted my suitcase, the future of my job, staring at me expectantly and waiting for me to get up and abandon this beautiful, yet panicking, angel from heaven.

Groaning again from the ache in my ribs, I slowly sat up and rubbed my face. There was a gasp from her. Removing my hand from my face, I raised an eyebrow and flashed her a grin.

"Yo."

She stared frozen at me with wide eyes. I raised a hand to my chest and gestured for her to copy me.

"Deep breath," bringing my hand up from my chest to my neck, "and release," I finished, moving my hand back down.

She followed my movements, taking a shaky breath in, and letting it slowly out. We repeated this for a total of five times before she could finally speak.

"…I…I thought I killed you," she whispered.

Mind you, we were still in the middle of the road and having this conversation.

"Sorry to disappoint you," I smirked, causing her to glare at me angrily.

"This isn't a joking matter!" All of a sudden, she was standing up and pointing a trembling, yet just as accusing finger at me. "What were you doing running across the intersection!? Can't you see the light for the crosswalk is red!?" She pointed over to the crosswalk signal, which just happened to turn green as we both glanced over to it.

I raised my hands up innocently as she glared back over at me. "I swear this world hates me."

Slowly, the anger faded from her gaze, only to be replaced with concern. I shifted uncomfortably as her eyes began to observe my body, taking in the cut's she could see from her position.

"Those scrapes look pretty bad," she noted.

Pretending to be surprised, I looked down at myself and eyed the rips in my shorts and t-shirt. "Aww man! I just washed this shirt yesterday!"

"The shirt?!" she snapped, her voice echoing throughout the roadway. "You just got hit by a car! Aren't you hurting or something?"

I felt my head throb at her words. "Well," I rubbed the back of my head, "now that you mention…"

"Oh my gosh," eyes going wide and hands flying up to her mouth. "What if I gave you a concussion?! Or internal brain damage!? What if I it's slowly paralyzing your movement's at this very second?!"

"Jesus, woman. Calm down!" I chuckled, waving her off. "Now help me up," I stuck out my hand towards her. She looked at it hesitantly before looking back at me.

"Are you sure you should be standing? You did just get hit by a car…"

"What are you gonna do? Carry me?" I joked.

"Weeelll…" she pondered the thought. "I could if you want me to."

"Just help me up," I quickly flustered. I was well aware of the fact that my adrenaline was the only thing keeping me from feeling the real damage taken. The most important thing to do was get away from this beautiful creature before I somehow managed to make a fool out of myself.

So, ignoring the fuzzy feeling developing in the back of my mind, I instead chose to focus on the uncertain hand reaching out to grasp my outstretched one.

And boy, the amount of emotions just came raging upwards as I felt her soft and slender hands come into my thin ones. I gazed up in awe at her as she gazed down at me curiously. She was perfect. Literally. Perfect hair, perfect face structure, perfect figure, not to mention the adorably cute personality.

She hefted me up with a surprisingly strong amount of force, steadying me as I wobbled around for a moment.

"There," I grinned weakly, doing my best to ignore the excruciating pain in my shoulder and sudden monster headache. "What…what did I did I tell…y-y-yyyooouuuuuu…"

"Um," her blurry hand came into my vision as she waved it in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

I blinked rapidly, attempting to adjust my eyesight. Shaking my head, I tilted it to the side and grinned wildly at her.

For some reason…I felt…reeeaally weeeiirrrd…

"Only if'sh ya want me to hon!" I slurred

"…ummmmm…" I felt a soft object come into contact with my forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?"

_I'm FEELING DAAANNDDY!_

Ignoring the question, I looked up, causing her hand to come into contact with my nose.

"Shweet MAMA! I like your hand!"

"…UUHHHHMMMMMM-"

"HAND!" I suddenly shouted, whipping my head backwards and grabbing it. "No…no body'sh touchin' ma hand!" I yanked her hand close to my chest, causing her to stumble forward with it. "Ma… HAND," I declared, hugging it fiercely.

She looked at me, then to her hand, giving it an experimental tug. At that act, I frowned and gripped the hand harder. "No."

"Look," she smiled. "Miss. I'm going to need my hand back. We're going to get you to a niiiice doctor and -"

"No…NO way!" I pouted. Strangely as I spoke, there were red and black spots beginning to come into my vision. "Don'…don' come near my hand!"

"It's my hand!" she tried, pulling harder at it.

"No i'sh nooot!" I whined.

It was getting harder to talk every second. Not to mention the rising feeling of nausea that had made its way fast through my body. Wooziness obscured my vision, causing my fingers to loosen their grips. In that matter of seconds, I felt her hand come out from under mine, only come back and steady my trembling body.

"Miiiissssss…MIISSSSSSS," I heard her voice echo through my hearing. I managed to look up, catching a glimpse of her worried expression through my drooping eyelids.

"Waass' uubb?" I managed to murmur before my knees buckled, pitching me forward.

I fully expected her to sidestep my body and let me face plant to the ground, but hey! LOOKIE HERE! SHE CAUGHT ME! SMOKIN' BABE'S SHE CAUGHT ME!

"I got ya," her reassuring voice pierced through the echoing sounds around us. I felt her hair tickle my nose as she supported me for the moment.

"Your hair shmelshs gooood," I mumbled, taking into account the fresh ocean mist scent. I breathed in deeply again, vaguely aware of her hazy reply in the background of my mind. My vision was fading, blurring images soon turning black.

"Hmmmm," I hummed. "I like you," voice muffled into her shoulder.

Darkness finally blocked out my whole vision.

I was out like a log.

Literally.


	2. ...oh shit

"I like you," her hot breath whispered onto my shoulder, sending waves of shivers through my body.

And then she passed out.

For a moment, I was still. I mean, c'mon! A random lady that you hit with your car just went into a hysterical fit and passed out onto your shoulder. Who wouldn't be freaking out?

"Oh my God," I breathed out. "Oh…my…fucking gosh."

I felt something trickle onto my shoulder. Imagination taking over me, I fully expected to find blood pooling out from the young woman's mouth, her life source slowly trickling away as she laid in my arms. Looking down however, it turns out she was just drooling.

"…okaaaay. Okay. Okay! I can do this! I…I am Lapis Lazuli, medical student in training. This is all just a piece of cake."

Sudden flashbacks of me nearly having a panic attack crossed my mind.

"What a lovely beginning to my career," I muttered to myself as I hefted the girl up, my arms supporting her under her legs and back.

She was surprisingly light, a strangely peaceful expression blessed upon her face…besides the strand of drool anyway. I carefully made my way towards the car, opening the back door with little difficulty, and only managing a slight 'pop' in my back as I reached inside and laid her on her back, somehow managing to buckle her up.

"Okay Lapis," I said, mocking the voice of my mentor. "What can you observe about this patients condition?"

Current thoughts on my mind included: Panic. Tofu burgers. Cars. Cupcakes. My screaming mentor's face. That adorable, yet now torn, 'Don't Touch My Shit' shirt the patient is wearing. Serious abrasions on the shoulder, left knee, elbows, right arm, and left cheek. Coffee. Toffee. Tomato. Potato. Concussion.

_Wait. Bingo! CONCUSSION! Most commonly caused by a hard hit to the head, symptoms can go up to change in physical coordination, loss of consciousness for over thirty seconds, slurred speech, confusion or disorientation…and some other stuff I can't remember._

…or she could just have serious internal brain damage.

Slamming the door, I turned to have only a glance at the woman's briefcase being run over by another car.

Expression: …D:

Scurrying over to the now crushed case, I quickly scooped it up and ran back to my car, opening the front door and tossing the destroyed material onto the passenger seat before getting in myself. Looking back at her, I mouthed 'Sorry' while slamming the door shut and revving up the engine.

"Great," I mumbled. "Fantastic. First you hit her with your car," switching the stick shift to drive and jamming on the gas pedal, "give her a possible concussion," slamming the steering wheel left at the intersection, entering the highway, "ruin her work," glance down at the calculated eighty five miles per hour speedometer, "and now manage to…NEARLY GET ARRESTED?!"

The siren was enough to get my attention, but the added blue and red flashing lights of the police car just resulted in me freaking out even more.

But here's where the decision making comes in. Obey the law? Or care to the patient?

"Hell," I whispered. "I've always wanted to do this," and I gassed the accelerator to ninety five, zooming and swerving between cars. The wailing of the sirens became unbearable to my obedient mind as I finally reached the searched highway ramp, running the red to the intersection and making a sharp right.

"PULL OVER," a staticy voice projected clearly behind me. "PULL OVER NOW."

"Oh ma faaAAAAQQQQQQQ!"

Adrenaline made sure I wasn't stopping. I shakily slowed down, only to make a right into the dirt roadbed path of course. Once in, I immediately headed straight into the leaning trees towards her house, police car still hovering right behind the butt to my car.

"STOP YOUR VEHICLE MA'AM," came the microphoned voice again.

"Fuck you!" I yelled, positive that there was no way the person could hear me.

Then I realized my window was open.

"MA'AM. IF YOU REFUSE TO STOP YOUR VEHICLE…"

"…shiiiiitt…I just had to open my big mouth…"

"…DAMN IT LAPIS. STOP ALREADY. YOU'RE MAKING ME LOOK BAD."

I came to a screeching halt, coincidentally just as I made it to the front of the secluded bungalow I had set my course for. Quickly unbuckling my seat belt, I slammed open the door and peered out.

And there grinning that smug smirk of hers was no other than my jerkish, yet by far best friend.

"JASPER!" I screamed, hurrying out from the car and opening the backseat's door. "Help me out! I need you to carry this body out from the car!"

"Ho ho!" she laughed, immediately getting out of the car and making her way to my side. "Lapis! I didn't know you were one to get rid of the evidence so soon! Buuut…you do realize I'm a cop right? Shouldn't you be asking Amethyst or something?"

"Ugh! Jasper, just help me out will you? I accidentally it her with my car and she passed out."

Jasper came up behind me and peered inside. "Damn gurl. You hit her pretty hard."

"I know! Now help me get her to Pearl!"

"Why didn't you just take her to the hospital?" Jasper grunted as she shoved passed me and lifted the unconscious girl, slinging her onto her back once she was fully out of the car.

"Too far," I replied quickly, tapping my foot anxiously. "Couldn't tell between a concussion or internal brain damage."

"Alright miss doctor or physician or whatever," she grumbled. "Let's just go."

Nodding, we both hurried up to the front door. I rang the door bell twice, still tapping my foot nervously.

"Quit tapping your foot," Jasper hissed.

"I'll do what I want," I snapped back.

"I swear I'll give you a ticket."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Jasper. Just quit being a jerk."

"…I'm giving you a ticket."

"What!?"

"You called me a jerk!"

"You're a jerk and you know it!"

"Look, I know I bullied you in high school -"

"AND middle school."

"Whatever. Point is, I thought we were over that! After that whole 'You-saving-Jasper's-ass-from-the-bad-life -and-me-later-on-saving-Lapis's-life-from-the-whole-hostage-thing!'"

"Well me too. That was until you decided that my nervous foot tapping was ANNOYING!"

"IT IS ANNOYING!"

"FUCK THAT!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"TATTER TOPS!"

We both jumped in surprise at the voice. Motioning for a wide eyed Jasper not to move, I quietly made my way to look behind her.

"P-Pickle juice!" she hiccuped. Suddenly realizing her position, she hit a confused fist on Jasper's beefy back. "Unhand me… beast? Yes! I say, unhand me!"

"What the fuck?" Jasper whispered. I shrugged and decided that this was a time to calmly approach the patient.

"Miss," I put on a sweet smile as her green eyed gaze shifted to me. "Calm down. I'm taking you to get checked over by a goooood doctor to help you feel muuuuch better. Okay?"

She squinted hard at me as I motioned for Jasper to ring the stupid door bell again. "You," she whispered. "Has this creature also taken you captive?"

I continued to smile awkwardly. "Noooo…"

She frowned. "Obviously mindless babbling!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Fear not beautiful maiden! Your brainwashed memories have no doubt been caused by this mindless brute's leader, the Lux Daemon from the intergalactic dimension of the CONDEEEMMMNED! I'LL SHHAAAVVVVE YOOOUUU!"

Jasper snorted as the skinny woman began struggling, kicking her arms and legs out in an attempt to get away. "Is she serious?"

I had a hand running through my hair, nearly taking out clumps as I pulled hard. The woman was going insane for god's sake!

"Alright! No one's obviously in the house!" I concluded frantically, choosing to ignore the patient for now. "So…let's go to the back! She might be in that weird cellar place where they keep all the lab stuff!"

Jasper gave a bored shrug and readjusted the hysterical lady to keep her from slipping. Motioning for her to follow me, I made my way towards the back gate, peering through a crack cautiously before creaking it open.

"Hurry up," Jasper hissed from behind me. "This place is giving me the creeps."

She was right. The looming moss trees, now darkening sky, faint sound of the crashing ocean waves from the distance. She wasn't the only one getting the willies form this place.

"BEAST!" her screeching voice resulted in my heart skipping nearly two beat. "LIL' BEAST! LEMME GO YA DINGDONG! YOU! BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!" I glanced back and saw her attempting to point at me. "GO ON WITHOUT ME FAIR LADY! JUST KNOW…MY HEART SHALL NEVER BEAT THE SAME WAY IT DOES FOR THOU! I'M…I'M DONE FFFOOOORR! And with that, her head thumped back down onto Jasper's muscled back, a snore giving the only signal of her being truly asleep.

I looked over at Jasper's grinning face.

"Wipe the grin off Jasper," I grumbled, opening the fence's door wider and now stepping in.

"Looks like you have a seeecret admireeeer…"

Stepping over a disgruntled weed, I didn't dare glance back at her in fears of her spotting my blush. "I hit her with my car idiot. We met about fifteen minutes ago."

"Mmm-hmmm," she hummed, crushing the weed I had stepped over. "That's what they all said."

"S-…stop talking Jasper."

"Mkkkaaaaayyyyy…"

A good five minutes went by before we were both finally successful in finding the cellar…or more like a giant war bunker for better imagery. The door was covered with Kudzu, making it nearly impossible to find. In fact, it would've been impossible to find if it weren't for me having been introduced to it beforehand.

"Knock already, will you?" Jasper grumbled. "I think she's drooling on me."

"Welcome to my world," I sighed, raising a fist and pounding hard on the door.

"We didn't order pizza!" a voice yelled from inside.

"Pearl! It's me! Lapis!"

"…who?"

"Lapis Lazuli!"

"…come again?"

"…your apprentice in the ways of medicine."

The door was swung open, revealing my mentor's flushed, yet happily smiling face. "Lapis!" quickly encompassing me in a tight hug. "So sorry dear!" she broke the embrace, still holding me by my shoulders. "It's just… I thought you were on break! Garnet and I were just finishing up some cleaning from the last experiment. "She released me from her nearly painful grip by the shoulders. "Soooo…what can I do for you dear? Here for some extra studying tips or were you simply craving my homemade chocolate cookies?"

_Cookies sounds nice…NO…FOCUS._

"Um…" I gestured over for Jasper to come into view. "I hit a lady with my car."

Her smile wavered for a moment. "Oh. Well that's not good."

"…yup."

"Hi Pearl," Jasper waved in an almost innocent way.

"Hello Jasper," she responded politely, the gears in her head whizzing as she calculated the situation. "Well…why don't you all come in and I can get a good check at her hm?" she motioned for us to come in, stepping to the side.

"Why not," Jasper sighed. "The chief's probably already pissed at me." She bent her head low and ducked inside the area. "I'll have to ring her up and explain the situation later."

"Thanks' Pearl," I allowed by shoulders to release the built up tension as she shut the door behind me. "Oh, and Pearl?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Please. Get a phone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Lapis's life could've been waaay easier if Pearl had a phone.
> 
> Please excuse my limited medical terminology.
> 
> ._.


	3. Denial...for the most part...

**Peridot POV**

I remembered an angel.

Her beautiful brown hair, tinted with the lightest shade of the purest waters to be found. A matching set of a brightly lit gaze, sweeping down my battered body and healing all signs of damage with the press of her searing lips to my pale skin. I came into consciousness slowly, the incidents from the day before quickly rushing into place.

I got hit by a car and was rescued by an angel.

_Sounds fairly correct._

The ache in my head was dull, increasing only as I attempted to lift my head from the comforter I was currently tucked into. A hand came to contact with my chest, gently signifying for me to lie back down. Gladly taking the advice, I lowered my head back onto the cushion, or now to be identified as a thigh, and gave a content sigh.

No doubt the beautiful woman from the day before.

Silky locks of hair tickled my nose. I felt her lean forward, the sound of breathing becoming louder as her face neared mine. I smiled lightly.

A sweet,  _sweet_  magical moment.

I was prepared. Angel be mine.

Butterflies blossomed in my chest.

Lips slightly moistened.

My eyes fluttered open.

...

*stares*

...

"MOTHER OF ALL GODS!"

Her snowy white dyed punk hair jerked upwards at the sound of my shriek, clear surprise evident in her ruby colored stare.

"Fuck," she growled before raising a reassuring beefy hand. "Lady! I come in peace! Calm yourself!"

_YeahFUCKTHAT!_

Sitting up abruptly, I immediately beginning to swoon at the sudden flow of blood. I began blindly groping around for my glasses, only managing to lean too forward and fall from the couch I had been occupying.

Cuz ya. I was freaking out. BIG time.

"Jesus," I heard her gruff voice mumble. "Don't lose your shit on me woman."

I snapped my head to sound of her voice, silently cursing my near blind vision. A blur of tan skin revealed itself to me, the outline of a muscled hand reaching straight to me.

_Oh hell no._

In plain panic, I slapped the rock like skin away. Crawling to my feet, I half ran, half stumbled across the area.

And I'll tell all you little kiddies out there now. Do not ever attempt to run without your glasses on. There's always that 1 out of 100 possible chance of crashing into the only damn coffee table in the room.

"What's happened!?" a worried voice shouted as the door burst open. "I heard screaming and..." she seemed to have caught sight of my now pretending-to-be-unconscious-body-in-hopes-of-tricking-the-kidnappers plot.

Heavy thumps and a calloused hand to my head. "I think she passed out again."

"Hmmmmm," more footsteps towards me and the darkness of a shadow casted down over my eyes. "Strange. It was only a mild concussion. She shouldn't have passed out again."

A snort. "Well, why don't you tell her that Pearl."

_Pearl. One of the names of my abductees._

My heart skipped a beat as thin fingers made their way around my wrist, apparently checking for the pulse. "Vital signs appear to be normal...hmmmmm..."

_Oh god. Doctors becoming the new kidnappers of the world. What has this world come to?_

"...very strange indeed," she quietly murmured, the thin fingers not releasing my wrist. Instead, there was another thin hand that made its way to my neck. "Her pulse is...normal. As in...she should be conscious right now."

 _...shit_ (.-.)

The gigantic woman must have sensed what was to happen next because just as my eyes snapped open, two large hands came to forcefully keep me down. I looked pleadingly up at her as I struggled to heave my body upwards.

Strangely, the one standing idea through the racing thoughts in my head as I struggled:

Where's my aiding angel when ya need her?

**Lapis POV**

I just couldn't get my mind off her.

That beautiful emerald gaze, stupid goofy grin, sweet reassuring personality. She was just…adorable!

_What am I thinking?_

"LAPIS!" I scolded to myself, giving myself a slap on the face for extra measures. "You hit this woman with your CAR for heaven's sake! You'll be lucky if she doesn't sue you!"

A flash of her peaceful expression from the day before obscured my mind. I momentarily stopped in my tracks, dazed and standing in the middle of the parking lot, grocery bags nearly slipping from the tips of my fingers.

"Agh!" I shook my head from its daze and continued to walk to my car. "Damn lady! Damn adorable smile! Damn it all!"

Slamming the door behind me as I threw the grocery bags violently in the passenger's seat, nearly missing the crushed suitcase of the woman, I gripped at the steering wheel with enough force to turn my knuckles white.

"I'm not crushing on this woman."

_Denial._

My fingers went into my pocket and grabbed the keys, lifting them with a graceful motion and sticking them in the ignition.

"I'm not attracted in any way to that woman."

_Lovesick._

The keys were turned stiffly, car rumbling to life beneath me.

"I am independent…"beginning to grit my teeth while saying this, "…and fucking proud."

_Lonely._

The beachside flew by me in a blur, water soon transforming into trees. Five minutes went by before I finally found myself back at the bungalow, grocery bags in hand and the smashed suitcase under my arm. I entered the door, it being unlocked, and made my way to the kitchen, dropping off the bags and suitcase. Once done, I found myself standing there…possibly angry, or perhaps just confused.

Almost in a dream like motion, I looked up and stared pensively at the suitcase.

"I want to see her."

So, legs moving at their own command, I made my way to the living room where the accursed woman lay resting. Feet brushing over the carpet as I walked, body lightly swaying with the conflicting thoughts swirling throughout my head.

_What's wrong with me?_

Nerves refused to react from the slight shock of metal to skin. Turning the knob, I was struck with surprise at the sound of screams as the door opened.

All I can say now…

"…there goes my deep moment," I sighed, rolling my eyes as I opened the door fully.

_I can't leave these people for a se-_

Strange, with a possible combination of interesting would be able to describe the scene at hand.

_So...Jasper seems to be nearly sexually harassing the patient. Pearl appears to be...using tickling therapy as a form of torture? Amethyst's sitting atop the legs of the patient. Garnet's observing from a distance. And the patient herself...screaming to her heart's desire._

"LET ME GO you fucked up clods! You and your stinkin' girlfriends! I swear to God himself, if it weren't for these stupid beefy hands holding me down...I...I WOULD'VE TORN YOU ALL TO SHREDS BY NOW! Then! Oh then I would've taken those shreds and fed them to your god damn MOMS! Oooh ya! Like that!? HUH?! YOU'D LIKE THAT WOULDN'T YOU, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF BIRD SHIT! I'll make a promise to ALL your moms to…"

Shit.

I think I'm in love.

An eternity went by before her emerald gaze finally met mine, a shiver seeming to crawl through my spine as her open mouth slowly closed, only to open yet again, but close shut once more.

"...um...you guys?" I questioned, not taking my eyes off this mysterious woman. "Whaaaaat's going on?"

"Bout' time Lapis," Jasper and Amethyst huffed in unison. "This girls been going crazy!"

Pearl merely nodded, releasing the, now identified, supposedly supposed to be calming pressure points she had been massaging on the green-eyed woman's head. "Perhaps you should try calming her down. She's apparently set on the fact that we're abductors."

Garnet, still observing from the distance, gave an agreeing nod, motioning for me to go ahead.

I gulped nervously at the eyes of all the people on me, especially a particular green pair. A step, then another, until I was looming over her; our hungry gazes never leaving each other.

Why am I nervous?

Why am I sweaty?

I can't be in love!

Why are there butterflies in my stomach?

This isn't a love story.

This isn't a fantasy.

This isn't desire.

This isn't hope.

I'm not in denial.

…

Who the bloody hell is this baffling woman?

**No POV**

The technician blushed lightly under the natural brunets gaze. Conversely, little did she know that the same was being done by the woman standing above her.

"Um…" Peridot nearly sighed out loud at the beautiful voice, "…hello? I'm Lapis and…and the one holding you down is Jasper…"

"Sup," Jasper greeted.

"…Amethyst's sitting on your legs…"

"What up," she gave a wave.

"…Pearl was the one massaging your head…"

She raised an eyebrow at the word 'massage. "Hello," she greeted politely nonetheless.

"…and Garnet's the one standing in the distance."

Garnet gave a nod, pushing her sunglasses farther up to the brim of her nose.

"And!" Lapis added with a more chipper mood at the sight of the wide eyes woman, "Were not kidnappers! Or murderers! Or…um...the illuminati! Were just people trying to help you out since I sort of…um," she began to wring her hands, "…well…sort of…hit you with…my…car."

Peridot remained motionless. The reason to this? Well, it seemed to be that her mind was having trouble comprehending the woman's words as her eyes drank in every detail they could find about this…'Lapis' creature.

"And I'm really sorry too! In my defense though, you really should have just waited for the stop light to turn red."

Peridot eyes remained wide eyed.

"Um..so…are we cool?"

No answer.

"Can I have your name?"

Not even a twitch.

Giving a confused frown, Lapis bent down and waved a hand in front of Peridot's eyes. "Erm…hello?"

This did the trick, snapping Peridot out of her daze and causing her to refocus on the words being spoken from her angel from God.

"Ahm…what was that?" she weakly chuckled.

Almost everyone I the room, except Lapis of course, heaved a sigh.

"Oh! Um…your name please?"

Peridot's cheeks flushed harder. "I'm…um…my names P-Pe-Peri -"

"What an adorable name Peri!" Lapis squealed. Noticing Peridots now obvious bright red cheeks, she quickly began to shoo Jasper and Amethyst, who had practically been sitting atop of the now named 'Peri' life form, away. "Oh Jasper, get off of her! You too Amethyst! Give her some space will you!"

They both begrudgingly obeyed, Amethyst being the one to mumble, "You're no fun," before releasing the sore woman. Still kneeling beside her, Lapis smiled and helped Peridot as she struggled to sit up.

"Ow…" the gamer winced at her throbbing head, a hand immediately going to her temples. "Ow ow ow ooouuuch…"

Lapis only watched in shame at the sight of her patients suffering. However, an idea soon occurred to her. "Hey Pearl?" she asked, looking up at the concerned face of her mentor.

"Hmm?"

"Can you go get her some ice? It might help with the headache."

With a nod, Pearl slipped out from the room, motioning for the rest of everyone to follow. As everyone silently filed out from the room, Lapis could almost see the tension be visibly released from 'Peri'.

"Sooooo…" as the door closed, "…how're ya feeling?"

"Like hell…" Peridot immediately mumbled back.

Something twisted in Lapis's gut. Guilt no doubt. "Weeelll…here! I'll help you get back onto the couch!"

Peridots eyes snapped open. "Wait! N-no! I'm fi-"

Without wasting a second, Lapis slipped an arm underneath Lapis's legs, another going behind her back. A squeak being the only thing to be given in response to her actions, Lapis heaved her up bridal style, not being able to suppress a smirk as the woman wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Calm down, I'm not going to drop you."

"You can say that," Peridot grumbled. "Doesn't mean it might not happen."

Lapis only smiled, inwardly enjoying every moment holding this mysteriously adorable 'Peri' as she made her way to the couch. Upon reaching it, she gently lowered her down, hand slipping out from under her legs smoothly, the other hand, being behind her back, sliding upwards to the back of Peridots neck, resting there for a stiff moment.

"…um…" Peridots confusion was evident as she observed the situation. "…my names not 'Peri' by the way."

Still not removing her hand, not to mention leaning forward slightly, Lapis smiled sweetly, practically causing Peridots insides to burst from an overflow of butterflies. "Oh? Then what's your real name mystery woman?"

Peridot could feel the other woman's breath on her nose. Failing miserably at hiding her blush, she gulped heavily before answering the question.

"It's…Peridot."

"Hmmm," Lapis appeared to be in thought. "Peridot huh?"

"Yeees…"

"Well," plonking Peridots nose playfully with the tip of her finger before leaning backwards. "I like Peri better." With a glide of her arm, Lapis grabbed the blanket that had been stuffed to the side of the couch and yanked it out, placing it over Peridot's form. "You suffered a minor concussion from the hit, meaning you're going to need plenty of rest. So," she stood and turned, making her way back to the door. "Get some rest."

Watching as Lapis's dress swished away, Peridot quickly stuck out a hand. "…w-wait!"

"…yes?" Lapis inquired, turning back and leaning on the frame of the door.

"Um…well…thanks I guess…" she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. " Most people in that neighborhood probably would've just left me there since there was no cameras on that intersection."

"Oh, well…" Lapis found herself blushing. "No…no problem. Now get some rest." With a final smirk, Lapis gave a wink before slowly creaking the door shut.

"Doctor orders...Peri."

**Author's Note:**

> Peridot definitely got fired.
> 
> ._.


End file.
